Challenges
by Akari Ito
Summary: Lucy is a 911 operator she sends the people who save lives but what happens when her life needs to be saved.


**Chapter 1**

**911**

**AN: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"911 what's your emergency?" Lucy asked. "Help please help my husband has been shot." A woman said. "Where do you live ma'am?" Lucy asked. "2233 Strawberry Lane North west, please hurry there's a lot of blood." The woman said in tears. "Help is on its way ma'am." Lucy said. The woman disconnected the call leaving Lucy to take the next call that would come in to 911. She got calls everyday similar to this one and just once she wanted to get a call about a kitten stuck in a tree. Unfortunately for Lucy she worked in the middle of a large town and there were very few trees for a kitten to get stuck in and more dangerous things happened.

"911 what's your emergency?" Lucy asked answering her phone again. "Help my dad isn't moving." A young kid said. "What's your name?" Lucy asked typing on her computer. "I'm Jodi Davids." The girl replied. "What happened sweetheart?" Lucy asked. "We were having dinner and the doorbell rang and daddy answered, I heard a loud bang and daddy fell on the floor bleeding." Jodi replied. "Jodi, sweetie where do you live?" Lucy asked. "4908 Cherry Street South Apartment number 578 we're on the fifth floor." Jodi replied. "Alright help is coming I'll stay on the phone until they get there." Lucy replied. "Thank you daddy said if something ever happened to call 911, I'm so scared." Jodi said her sobs heard over the phone. "You did a good job Jodi I hear the sirens they're almost there." Lucy said.

"Police we're here about the 911 call." Lucy heard over the phone. "Jodi listen to the police honey everything will be alright." Lucy reassured. The call disconnected and Lucy sighed praying she wasn't lying when she said that everything would be alright. This was the worst part of the job having to try to tell the caller everything would be alright when more often than not they wouldn't be alright. "911 what's your emergency?" Lucy asked. "Help I have slipped on some ice and I think I broke my leg." A man said. "Sir where are you?" Lucy asked. "The corner of First Avenue and Broadway." He replied. "Help is coming." Lucy said. "Thanks." The man said disconnecting the line. Lucy sighed this job was depressing but she did it because she wanted to help in some way but not where she might get hurt herself.

So how could she help without getting hurt be a 911 operator and take the phone calls of those who needed help. "911 what's your emergency?" Lucy asked. "My mom won't answer her phone, she's old I'm worried something happened." A man's voice said. "Where does she live?" Lucy asked. "4521 Maple Street East." The man replied. "We'll send someone over to check on her right away." Lucy replied. Lucy preferred calls like those because usually the person was just asleep and didn't hear the phone ringing. Lucy's shift was almost over and she was going to go home have some popcorn and watch a movie before going to bed. "911 what's your emergency?" Lucy asked answering the phone.

"I think someone's following me." A young woman's voice said. "What's your name?" Lucy asked. "Kira Foster I'm on the corner of Main Street and Orange Lane, I'm next to a bakery called Magnolia's Favorite." She answered. "Alright someone is one their way until they get there I will stay on the phone with you." Lucy replied. "Thank you, I had a stalker before so I might just be imagining it but I was scared." Kira said. "Don't worry it's better to be safe than sorry." Lucy assured the girl. "Oh the cops are here thank you so much." Kira said ending the phone call. It was the end of Lucy's shift so she gathered her things and put on her coat and went to her truck that was parked far away from her building.

Lucy sighed as she climbed into her truck putting her key in the ignition. She tried to start it but it stalled every time she did finally when she was about to give up it started and she pulled out of the parking lot. Lucy was driving home and it was snowing and the roads were slippery and her one headlight didn't work. Lucy stopped at a red light and when it turned green she drove forward and she was blindsided a semi truck slammed into the drivers side of her truck. There was a sickening crunch along with a blaring horn and then nothing except complete darkness her whole world was gone.

Lucy opened her eyes and saw what had happened, she was pinned in her truck unable to move her legs a sickening pain coursed through them. She heard sirens screaming as they arrived at the scene Lucy blacked out again unable to stand the pain. "She's conscious!" A man shouted. "Miss can you move at all?" The man asked her next. "I think so but my legs are trapped and might be crushed." Lucy said trying to move her other limbs. "Don't worry we will get you out as quick as we can, I'm going to put this over your head and you will hear a lot of loud noises but that is just us trying to get you out." He said putting a coat over her face. Lucy blacked out again the last thing she heard was a machine and metal being cut as they worked on getting her out.

"She's conscious." A different man said leaning over her. "Miss what is your name?" He asked. "Lucy Heartfilia." She answered. "Hang in there Lucy we're almost to the hospital." The man said just before she blacked out again. Lucy opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in and she realized that she was in a hospital room. Then her eye's landed on a person sitting in a chair their eyes closed as if they were asleep while they sat there. "Hello." Lucy said hoarsely her throat dry. "Hey you're awake." The person said seeming to have just woken up. "Water." Lucy croaked. "Here." He said. He poured her a glass of water putting a straw in it then bringing it to her parched lips.

"Thank you." Lucy said feeling better now after drinking some water. "You're welcome, I was getting worried about you." He said putting the cup on the table by her bed. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Lucy asked. "Oh sorry I'm Natsu Dragneel, I was the person who cut you out of your car." He said. "Oh thank you, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She introduced herself. "Oh I better tell the nurse that you're awake." He said before leaving the room. "Oh good he wasn't just teasing me again you really are awake." A young woman with long blue hair said. "Why would he tease you?" Lucy asked confused. "He's my older brother so he is always teasing me." She said. "Oh what's your name?" Lucy asked. "Wendy Marvell." She replied.

"You don't have the same last name." Lucy commented. "Oh he isn't actually my brother but we grew up together so he is like my brother." Wendy replied. "Oh I see I had no friends growing up so I don't really know what it is like but you seem very lucky." Lucy said melancholily. "I'm just going to check a few things but if all goes well you should be out by the afternoon. Wendy did a few things and then had Lucy tell her things when she felt what she was doing. "Um it appears that when your legs were pinned they weren't crushed but you seem to be paralyzed from the waist down." Wendy said. "What?" Lucy asked surprised. "It is possible it is only temporary but I need to do a few tests to see if it is permanent or temporary." Wendy said. "Ok." Lucy said. Wendy left the room leaving Lucy alone with Natsu to wait until they would do the tests to see if she would get better or not.

"I'm sure that it's only temporary." Natsu assured Lucy. Lucy went through a few tests and Natsu had to go to work but he had been her biggest motivator. She was glad he was there, even though she had just met him she was starting to get feelings toward him although she did not realize them yet. They finished the tests and Lucy was waiting in her hospital room to find out what the results were. She fell asleep but didn't sleep well concerned about what she would find out when the results came back. "Good morning Lucy." Natsu said walking into her room. "Good morning Natsu don't you have work?" Lucy asked. "Nah I'm on the late shift this month so I am working during the nights, one of the perks of being a firefighter." Natsu said. "Oh I knew you worked in some kind of field like that but I didn't know which it was." Lucy said. "Yup I've always wanted to be a firefighter." Natsu said.

"That is very noble of you, I've always wanted to help people too but I didn't want to risk my life so I became a 911 operator." Lucy said. "So your one of the people who send us out in an emergency." Natsu said. "Yup, I get to send you people out to risk your lives for others." Lucy said. "I've always wanted to meet people like you." Natsu said. "Why I'm not that special." Lucy said. "Don't say that, you are special, you alert us to where we are needed you help save people's lives." Natsu said. "It's hard to think that way when you don't know what happens to the people who call in." Lucy said. "They get the help they need and you save some people's lives others just can't be saved but you give them a chance to survive." Natsu said putting his hand on hers. "Thanks I needed to hear that." Lucy said smiling at him.

"Lucy your results are back." Wendy said walking in the room while looking at Lucy's file. "Okay let's hear them." Lucy said bracing herself. Natsu turned her hand over and laced his fingers with hers giving them a reassuring squeeze. "What it is, is you have some swelling on your spinal cord which is hampering your ability to move your legs. With some therapy and rest you should be able to regain the ability to walk once the swelling has gone down. There is the slight possibility however the swelling won't go down and you will be permanently paralyzed." Wendy said. "So there is hope right?" Lucy asked. "There is most definitely hope, I've arranged for you to stay in a nearby rehabilitation center where people will help you to walk again." Wendy said.

"Thank you so much." Lucy said. "No problem, you should be able to move in this afternoon so if you need to make any arrangements you should get working on it. There is a phone there so you can call anyone you might need to I'll be going but I'll be back to check on you later." Wendy said. "Natsu could I have some time alone I need to call a few people and I would like some privacy?" Lucy asked. "Sure I'll be back later." Natsu said. "Thanks I appreciate it." Lucy said smiling at him. "You're welcome." Natsu said before leaving. Lucy made her calls and then sat waiting to be moved to the rehabilitation center. "Lucy I brought you your things, when you didn't come back I was so scared." A short blue haired girl said.

"Thanks Levy, I'm sorry to have worried you so much." Lucy apologized. "I'm just glad you're alright." Levy sighed. "When will you be able to go home?" Levy asked next. "That's why you're here, I won't be for a while." Lucy explained. "Why not you seem perfectly fine to me?" Levy asked confused. "Levy I can't move my legs." Lucy replied. "What do you mean you can't move them?" Levy asked still confused. "I mean I can't move them, I'm paralyzed." Lucy said. "Lucy I didn't know I'm so sorry." Levy said rushing to hug her friend. "Don't be I won't be this way forever." Lucy assured her friend. "But you said you were paralyzed that means you won't be able to use them again." Levy said again confused. "I'm not permanently paralyzed I have swelling around my spinal cord but if I have therapy the swelling should go down and I will be able to walk again." Lucy said.

"That is great." Levy enthused hugging Lucy. "So for the time being I'm going to be living in a rehabilitation center." Lucy said. "Don't worry I'll be able to handle the rent on our place until you're back." Levy assured. "Thank you so much Levy you are so sweet." Lucy said giving her a hug. "Lucy I have Natsu bringing you to the rehabilitation center." Wendy said coming into the room. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that you had someone here." Wendy said seeing Levy. "Don't worry about it Wendy, what were you saying?" Lucy asked beckoning Wendy into the room. "I said that I've asked Natsu to bring you to the rehabilitation center at 3 so you should get ready to go." Wendy said. "Thank you Wendy I will be ready to go." Lucy said. "No problem see you later." Wendy said leaving.

"Who's Natsu?" Levy asked helping Lucy get changed. "One of the people who saved my life." Lucy said. "Oh is that all and here I was hoping that he was your boyfriend that I didn't know about." Levy said playfully pouting. "No way could he be my boyfriend he is so dense I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know what a kiss is." Lucy joked completely dressed now. "You're kidding right, I thought everyone knew what a kiss was?" Levy asked shocked. "If Natsu knows what a kiss is I will be extremely surprised." Lucy laughed. "Prepare to be surprised." Natsu said kissing her on the lips. "Natsu what the heck?" Lucy asked after the kiss. "You said you would be surprised if I knew what a kiss was so I proved to you that I knew what it was." Natsu said smiling his smile. "You heard that?" Lucy asked blushing.

"I have very good ears." Natsu said. "I didn't mean anything by what I said I was only joking." Lucy tried to quickly amend. "Don't worry I get that a lot of people thinking I'm dense but I'm actually pretty versed when it comes to matters like this." Natsu said. "Again I'm sorry." Lucy said blushing. "Nah don't worry about it." Natsu said brushing it off. "Now that you've got that cleared up I'm Levy McGarden Lucy's room mate." Levy said introducing herself. "I'm Natsu Dragneel it's a pleasure to meet you Levy." Natsu said shaking her hand in his. "The pleasure is all mine, I need to be going but I'm sure I'll see you around." Levy said before leaving.

"Alright if you're ready we can go to the rehabilitation center." Natsu said. "I'm ready." Lucy said. Natsu rolled Lucy out of her room and to a van in which he rolled her into before driving her to the place. "We're here." Natsu said pulling into a parking lot. "Oh so that is the name of the place." Lucy remarked as he wheeled her in. "Yup the Fairy Tail Rehabilitation Center." Natsu said. "Oh Natsu is this the new patient?" A woman with brunette hair asked. "Yup Cana this is Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu said introducing Lucy. "Nice to meet you Lucy I'm Cana Alberona." The woman said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you Cana, what do you do?" Lucy asked. "I'm actually the Physical Therapist here so I will be the one helping you to get back on your feet again." Cana said happily. "I'm sure that with your help I will be up in no time." Lucy smiled at Cana.

"Well I gotta head to the fire department to catch some sleep before my shift so see you guys later." Natsu said. "Bye Natsu." Lucy said waving goodbye. "So Natsu seems to really like you is there something going on between you guys?" Cana asked wheeling Lucy to her new room. "No of course not he just helped save my life after my accident there's nothing between us. Unless you count when he kissed me earlier." Lucy said mumbling the second sentence. "He kissed you?" Cana asked excited. "You heard that?" Lucy asked. "Yup so what does that make you guys?" Cana asked. "We're just friends that's all." Lucy said blushing. "If you say so but knowing Natsu as well as I do if he kissed you it means that you are someone really special to him." Cana said. "Now since I'm here I'll start you on your therapy." Cana said taking Lucy's leg in her hands.


End file.
